30) Please Stay
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Entry 30: Mengapa rasanya mencintai begitu menyakitkan? Cinta katanya membuatmu bahagia, membuatmu tersenyum, membuat harimu beribu lebih indah, Ya, katanya. Kenapa bagiku cinta, ah, bukan, mengapa bagiku mencintaimu—hanya kesesakan yang dapat kurasakan? / YoonMin Babies Mini Giveaway #FromYoonMinBabiesToYoonMinShipper


Entry 30

Please Stay

.

.

.

Mengapa rasanya mencintai begitu menyakitkan?

Cinta katanya membuatmu bahagia,

Membuatmu tersenyum,

Membuat harimu beribu lebih indah,

Ya, katanya.

Kenapa bagiku cinta, ah, bukan, mengapa bagiku mencintaimu—

—hanya kesesakan yang dapat kurasakan?

.

 _Warning:_ drama abis, _hurt comfort_ gagal

 _Disclaimer_ : BTS' members belong to BigHit Ent, family, and fans.

 _Don't like this pairing? Close this page, write your own story and pairing. Thanks!_

.

Udara dalam ruangan ini berlomba menyapa permukaan kulitku. Hanya rasa dingin yang kurasakan. Pemanas yang dinyalakan agar tetap menjaga suhu badanku nyatanya tidak berfungsi. Ah, mungkin memang kehangatan tidak dapat berteman denganku.

Entah sudah berapa ratus tetes air mata melebur bersama udara, menguap seketika. Entah sudah berapa puluh kali aku terisak, memecah kehingan ruangan yang selalu sunyi. Dan entah sudah berapa kali pada akhirnya aku mencoba untuk menyerah—

Walau hatiku selalu bertahan pada akhirnya.

.

Ini mungkin sudah ribuan kalinya aku memaafkanmu begitu saja setelah apa yang telah kaulakukan padaku. Hanya dengan kata maaf yang kauucapkan—entah itu tulus atau tidak, aku tak peduli—aku luluh. Tidak peduli bagaimana aku menangisimu seperti orang gila, berteriak seperti orang frustrasi, pada akhirnya selalu kau yang menang.

Kau dan cintaku selalu berhasil mengalahkanku.

Namun, entah apa kali ini kau menang?

Manikku dengan jelasnya melihat kau tengah bersama dengan seorang wanita. Wanita itu cantik, putih, dan tinggi. Aku kalah telak jika dibandingkan dengan wanita itu. Siapa dia? Apa dia kekasihmu? Lantas, bagaimana denganku?

Mencoba untuk berpikir positif dengan meyakinkan dalam hati bahwa bisa saja wanita itu hanyalah sekretaris kantormu, mungkin hanya bawahanmu, mungkin hanya teman, mungkin—

—memang benar kekasihmu.

Bagaimana caramu meletakkan tangan di pinggang rampingnya, bagaimana caramu tersenyum, bagaimana caramu memperlakukannya bak ratu, dan bagaimana kau mengusak rambutnya lembut.

Kenapa caramu memperlakukanku tidak seperti itu? Apa yang salah? Boleh aku marah?

Ingin kumemaki, mengasari wanita itu, menampar kalian berdua. Sekarang, saat ini.

Aku tak bisa—

Karena nyatanya kemenangan berada di pihakmu sekali lagi.

Dan untuk kali ini,

Kau berhasil membuat keinginanku untuk pergi membulat sudah.

.

Aku sadar dengan apa yang kulakukan. Jemariku tanpa henti mengambil baju dari lemari, beberapa barang di kamar ini, dan memasukkannya ke koper. Jemariku berhenti seketika. Tanpa sadar aku mendekat ke lemari dan mengamati _dress_ putih dengan motif sederhana.

Ini, hadiah pertamamu sejak kita menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dress yang bahkan tidak pernah kukenakan karena takut merusaknya. Aku selalu menggantungnya di lemari, bersamaan dengan beberapa potong kemeja kerjamu. Cairan bening tanpa kusadari menetes, cepat-cepat kuhapus. Semakin aku menghapusnya mengapa semakin menetes lebih banyak?

Selama tiga tahun ini, mengapa hanya sedikit kenangan manis yang dapat kuingat? Mengapa lebih baik air mata daripada senyuman? Mengapa aku masih mencintaimu? Boleh aku kecewa?

Mencoba menghentikan isakkanku dengan segera. Menutup koper kemudian berjalan dengan perlahan ke pintu kamar. Menoleh ke belakang sekali lalu aku menutup pintu dan melangkah menuruni tangga dengan tangan menyeret koper.

Manikku melebar tatkala melihat sosokmu yang telah berdiri tak jauh dariku. Ekspresi bingung tercetak jelas di wajahmu. Dengan dahi berkerut kaumelepas dasi yang melekat di dadamu. Kau maju selangkah setelah kulihat kau sudah menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?"

Rasa terkejut masih mendominasi. Aku tak menyangka kau akan pulang hari ini. Sudah lebih dari seminggu kau tidak pulang membuatku berpikir kau tidak akan pulang lagi ke sini, setidaknya hari ini.

"Kau mau apa dengan koper itu?"

Pertanyaannya cukup membuatku sadar. Nada yang ia gunakan kini lebih tinggi dan menuntut. Aku bergetar, kakiku lemas. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak melihat maniknya. Terlalu takut,

Takut kembali jatuh kepadamu.

Aku tersentak ketika kau dengan cepat merebut koperku. Membuka dan membongkar isinya. Baju serta barang-barang berceceran di lantai. Mendapati hal ini ekspresimu berubah. Keadaan ini menjadi mencekam dan didukung dengan geraman rendah yang kaulontarkan.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana tatapan matamu, mungkin menusuk seperti biasa. Aku masih belum mau menatap matamu karena yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanya menggenggam kain rokku dengan kuat. Menahan rasa panas di pelupuk mataku. Tidak, jangan menangis di depannya.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Brengsek! Kau tidak punya mulut atau apa, HAH!"

Air mata kini turun, kedua tanganku berada di depan bibir, menahan segala bentuk isakan. Aku mendengar ia berdecih dan kemudian suara langkah kaki terdengar dengan telapak kaki yang dapat kulihat dengan padangan kabur karena air mata.

Jemarinya dingin. Lagi-lagi hanya rasa itu yang kurasa. Dengan paksaan ia mengangkat kepalaku. Tangan besarnya mencengkram pipiku yang sudah dibanjiri air mata. Manikku menatap maniknya. Tajam, mengintimidasi, dan mampu membuat isakan lolos keluar dari bibirku.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu menangis. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku sebelum aku marah."

Dengan suara bergetar aku mencoba untuk menjawab,

"Aku—aku ingin pulang,"

Senyuman ia lontarkan. Senyum mengejek yang selalu kulihat, bukan senyum tulus saat ia bersama wanita yang kulihat tadi siang.

"' _Pulang'_? Di sini rumahmu. Kau lupa?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. Mataku terpejam begitu merasa cengkramannya pada pipiku menguat.

"Kembali ke kamarmu sebelum aku berbuat sesuatu yang tidak kauharapkan, Sayang. Mengerti?"

Ia melepas cengkramannya dengan sedikit mendorong wajahku ke samping. Aku ingin menggeleng dan berlari dari sini. Namun, ia seperti bisa membaca pikiranku karena selanjutnya ia menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Ia berjalan ke arahku dengan senyum yang tidak bisa kuartikan. Yang ia lakukan kemudian membuat kakiku bertambah lemas. Ia menangkup kedua pipiku dan menghapus jejak air mata. Bahkan ia mengecup kedua kelopak mataku. Kami bersitatap. Masih dengan senyum itu kemudian ia menggendongku.

"Aku lelah. Sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang."

Aku berharap Tuhan memaafkanku kali ini karena aku mengikari janji agar tidak jatuh padanya, lagi.

.

Tanganku bergetar. Jemariku masih menempel pada kenop pintu karena aku terus berusaha untuk membukanya.

Ya, terkunci.

Saat aku membuka mata yang kulihat hanyalah pemandangan biasa. Kesendirianku. Tanpanya di ranjang kami. Ia selalu pergi ke kantor pagi-pagi sebelum aku membuka mata. Ah, tidak. Pagi ini tidak seperti biasanya.

Isi lemari kembali sedia kala. Bajuku sudah tersusun rapi, tidak ada tanda-tanda aku pernah mengambil semua baju dari lemari. Begitu juga semua barang-barang di kamar, sama seperti posisinya tepat sebelum aku mengambilnya.

Aku memandang jam yang menempel di dinding kamar. Sudah setengah jam sejak aku mencoba untuk membuka pintu kamar. Aku bukannya lapar dan ingin makan ke bawah, bukan itu.

Aku mencoba untuk pergi. Pergi darinya. Darinya selamanya.

Suara pintu dibuka membuatku berdiri seketika. Kembali mataku membulat ketika melihat dirinya di balik pintu dengan senampan makanan. Baunya tercium. Memicu rasa laparku seketika.

"Kau sudah bangun? Sarapanlah,"

Aku masih terdiam sembari mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali. Banyak pertanyaan melintas dalam kepalaku. Menapa ia di rumah? Mengapa ia bersikap begitu manis? Mengapa aku tidak lari padahal pintu kamar sudah dibuka?

Kecupan dibibir langsung membuatku kembali kekenyataan. Pipiku merona begitu mengetahui apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia menciumku. Kecupan ringan yang entah kapan terakhir kali kurasakan.

Ia tersenyum kecil dan membimbingku duduk di pinggir ranjang. Ia menaruh nampan di atas kedua pahaku dan kembali mengecup bibirku.

"Makanlah atau kau yang akan menjadi makananku pagi ini, hm?"

Mendengar kalimatnya tadi membuat wajahku memanas. Aku buru-buru mengambil roti yang sudah ia olesi selai stroberi kemudian memakannya perlahan. Ia sepertinya tidak membiarkan pipiku kembali ke warna alaminya. Sembari aku menghabiskan sarapan ia sibuk menciumi pelipis, pucuk kepala, bahkan mengusak rambutku dengan hidungnya.

Aku sulit menelan air yang tengah kuminum karena kini ia menempatkan bibirnya ke telinga kananku.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa pergi dariku, Sayang. Selamanya."

Dan perkataannya mampu membuat wajahku pucat seketika.

.

Sudah lima hari ia mengurungku di kamar. Ia selalu mengunci kamar ketika ia keluar—bahkan walau hanya sepuluh detik.

Ia memang tidak menyakitiku secara fisik. Namun, justru itu cukup menyeramkan. Ia hanya akan bergelung denganku di kasur. Kami jarang berbicara walau sudah terkurung di ruangan seperti ini. Aku hanya diam menerima semua perlakuannya.

Alam bawah sadar selalu menyuruhku untuk merebut kunci yang ada di kantung celana sebelah kirinya. Aku bisa saja menghajarnya dengan lampu yang berada di samping ranjang lalu mengambil kunci dan kabur. Namun, ketika aku berpikir hal seperti itu ia selalu membisikan kalimat yang mampu membuat wajahku memucat. Ia selalu tahu kapan aku berpikir akan pergi dari sini, selalu tahu ketika aku menyusun rencana.

"Berhenti mencoba, Sayang. Kau milikku."

.

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ini terjadi, maksudku ia yang mengurungku. Perilakunya kali ini cukup aneh. Sudah sejak pagi dan sekarang sudah siang menjelang sore, yang ia lakukan hanya memelukku di atas ranjang. Setiap kali aku bergerak tak nyaman ia selalu mengeratkan pelukannya. Pada akhirnya aku diam karena pelukannya sudah membuatku susah bernapas saking eratnya.

"Aku lapar," adalah kalimat pertama yang kuucapkan hari ini. Setengah berbohong, sejujurnya. Hatiku menghangat karena pelukannya, tetapi batinku berteriak kesakitan.

"Hm? Apa yang kauinginkan?" jawabnya dengan suara serak. Hidungnya masih terus mengusup ke surai oranyeku.

Aku terdiam. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak menanyakan apa yang kuingingkan. Biasanya ia melakukan sesuatu tanpa memikirkan pendapatku dan ini membuat hatiku kembali menghangat.

"Aku ingin nasi goreng kimchi,"

Hening sebelum sebuah suara mengudara, "baiklah. Akan aku sediakan, _Mine_ ,"

Rona merah menyebar di wajahku begitu mendengar nama panggilan kesayangannya untukku.

 _Mine_.

Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengarnya. Apakah memang seindah ini jika ia yang mengucapkannya? Atau karena adanya rasa rindu yang menyelimuti hatiku?

Aroma pedas yang memikat menyatu jadi satu bersama udara membuat aku menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat bahwa kekasihku tengah membawa nampan dengan menu yang kuinginkan.

Ia tersenyum tulus. Senyum yang membuat gusi mungilnya terlihat. Ah, senyum itu. senyum yang membuatku jatuh cinta.

"Selamat dinikmati, _Mine_ ," ucapnya sembari duduk di sampingku. Aku tersenyum hingga mataku menyipit dan mulai menyuapi nasi goreng ini.

Ia mengelus surai oranyeku membuat rona merah masih saja berada di wajahku.

"Apa kau tahu, _Mine_? Aku snagat mencintaimu,"

Aku menoleh sesaat. Manik kami bertatapan. Aku merasa tatapan matanya begitu lirih.

"Aku—sadar apa yang kulakukan selama ini menyakiti hatimu,

Aku sadar bahwa kau ingin pergi dariku,

Aku sadar mungkin kau tidak lagi mencintaiku,"

Aku terhenyak begitu mendengar ucapannya yang terakhir.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi.. selalu mencintaimu,"

"Jika kau mencintaiku, mengapa kau ingin pergi saat itu, Jim?"

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapannya. Tanpa terasa kepalaku pening.

"Maafkan aku, _Mine_. Aku terlalu mencintaimu sehingga aku begitu takut untuk kehilanganmu,"

Adalah kalimat terakhir yang kudengar sebelum semuanya gelap.

.

" _Ditemukan dua mayat di apartemen X di jalan XX. Saat ini polisi menduga bahwa ini sebuah kasus bunuh diri dikarenakan adanya racun yang berada di tangan salah satu mayat. Diketahui dari para tetangga kedua orang tersebut adalah sepasang kekasih. Diduga sang pria membunuh sang wanita terlebih dahulu sebelum membunuh dirinya sendiri. Kami stasiun Y melaporkan dari tempat kejadian."_

.

 _Aku sangat mencintai sampai di mana titik aku akan gila jika kau tak ada._

 _Aku takut kau pergi,_

 _Karena itu memilih untuk mengurungmu layaknya burung dalam sangkar._

 _Setidaknya saat ini kita bersama di alam bernama keabadian._

 _Park Jimin, aku mencintaimu._

— _Min Yoongi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
